femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eva Silver (The Qwaser of Stigmata)
Eva Silver (original name: Eva Anna Paula Braun) is one of the 12 Apostles of Adept in the animation The Qwaser of Stigmata, manipulation the element of mercury as a gold smelting alchemist of mercury, with the nickname “Witch of Quick Silver".1 Episode''' ''' 1st Season 11~12 episodes. Appearance A pretty, attractive grey-blue eyed woman with light brown dull blonde hair.1 When not in battle she wears red-rimmed glasses and pulls up her hair into a ponytail-like bun. Her attire consists of a beige blazer that exposes her breasts and a burgundy skirt, and she wears leggings. When first appeared she looks as young as in her late 20s, while after Injured her appearance got aging, and her whole body appeared covered in Bandage.2 Story Eva was the original source of all of her clones, younger versions of herself who were given physical immortality so as to endure the atrocious tortures imposed on them by their mistress and others. They adored Eva as their only queen.2 She invaded Mikhailov Academy with her clones, aiming for Mafuyu, while Sasha and Ekaterina were fighting Eva-Q & Eva-R, the real Eva Silver appeared out of nowhere in Mafuyu's class, killing their history teacher by smothering her with mercury and then proceeding to "teach" the class about the beauty of cruelty and humiliation of others (ironically also reprimanding the students about their bullying of Mafuyu). When Sasha killed Q&R, Eva herself has to confront Sasha and was initially defeated when she was crucified and set ablaze.2 Fate She reappeared shortly after she regenerate her body using the clones but gruesomely disfigured, kidnapping Mafuyu and forcing Sasha to fight once more. It was Ekaterina who shed light upon Eva's identity, unmasking her as Eva Braun, the wife of Nazi dictator Adolf Hitler. Believing her acts of depravity, especially cloning and reassimilating herself, as the true manifestation of the Nazi idea of a supreme being, she was defeated nonetheless, and completely torn apart by Ekaterina's gynoid. It is revealed that Eva is extremely fearful of death, so scared of death that she attempts to beg for her life and negotiate. A cloned corpse of Eva Silver was later used in the botched attempt, made by the Qwaser of Gold and Friederich Tanner, to summon Sword's Maria. Her position in the Adepts' hierarchy is unknown.2 References # ↑ エヴァ＝シルバー, 女ザコ・敵女・悪女情報wiki # ↑ Eva Silver, Seikon No Qwaser Wiki Gallery Seikon no Qwaser - 11 (BD 1280x720 AVC AAC).mp4_000251668.jpg tumblr_ox860pHXvf1tp5yuio1_500.gif Seikon no Qwaser - 11 (BD 1280x720 AVC AAC).mp4_000664121.jpg Seikon no Qwaser - 11 (BD 1280x720 AVC AAC).mp4_000665539.jpg seikon_no_qwaser_11_by_fvsj-d607b1a.jpg snapshot20100323205408.jpg Eva cut.png snapshot20100323210539.jpg Eva_interrupted.jpg snapshot20100323210344.jpg 4e6fa68daac2d563.jpg Ep14 21.png ep_14_22.png ep_14_23.png eva_silver_ep15_1.png eva_silver_ep15_2.png eva_silver_ep15_3.png 0a9e15059be22fe47e193a7e645c4505.png|Eva Silver (original state) 934.png akatsuki_no_goei_66-721x1024.jpg|Doujin Creation Seikon no Qwaser - 11 (BD 1280x720 AVC AAC).mp4_000907823.jpg Seikon no Qwaser - 11 (BD 1280x720 AVC AAC).mp4_001045377.jpg Seikon no Qwaser - 11 (BD 1280x720 AVC AAC).mp4_001057056.jpg|In the original comic it seems to be masturbating, but in animation it has been changed to a depiction that makes the crotch twinkle. Seikon no Qwaser - 11 (BD 1280x720 AVC AAC).mp4_001061602.jpg Seikon no Qwaser - 11 (BD 1280x720 AVC AAC).mp4_001068984.jpg 7828cf94967f866f.jpg Seikon no Qwaser - 11 (BD 1280x720 AVC AAC).mp4_001079953.jpg Seikon no Qwaser - 11 (BD 1280x720 AVC AAC).mp4_001080412.jpg DjrJUIfV4AAd92p.jpg Seikon no Qwaser - 11 (BD 1280x720 AVC AAC).mp4_001086627.jpg Seikon no Qwaser - 11 (BD 1280x720 AVC AAC).mp4_001089213.jpg Seikon no Qwaser - 11 (BD 1280x720 AVC AAC).mp4_001089713.jpg Seikon no Qwaser - 11 (BD 1280x720 AVC AAC).mp4_001100015.jpg|The animated version has become a radical erotic description than the original comic. In the animated version, scenes sucking milk and caresses of Fumika's shame are added. Seikon no Qwaser - 11 (BD 1280x720 AVC AAC).mp4_001115489.jpg Seikon no Qwaser - 11 (BD 1280x720 AVC AAC).mp4_001057181.gif Seikon no Qwaser - 11 (BD 1280x720 AVC AAC).mp4_001079036.gif Seikon no Qwaser - 11 (BD 1280x720 AVC AAC).mp4_001097137.gif Seikon no Qwaser - 11 (BD 1280x720 AVC AAC).mp4_001067983.gif Category:2010s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Back from the Dead Category:Begs Hero for Mercy Category:Blonde Category:Coward Category:Glasses Category:High Heels Category:Humiliator Category:Kidnapper‏‎ Category:Leotard‏‎ Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Masturbation Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Molester Category:Nude‏‎ Category:Pervert Category:Sadist Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Teacher Category:Terrorist Category:Torturer Category:Whip Category:Witch Category:Demise: Bisected‏ Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Lesbian